Dark Heart
by XoXLiliacXoX
Summary: Avelia Pegasus is the Niece of none other than Maximillion Pegasus. Her parents are gone and she has nothing except for maybe some new friends and her Uncle. Will she ever find that happiness for which she longs for.


I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR YU-GI-OH GX. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO SAY NOW I GUESS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED?

I will be adding in cards that are from Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and 5D in this fanfic. However, I will follow the Yu-Gi-Oh story line :D On with story now.

**Chapter 1**

At the age of five, I had been through more than the average teenager, my mother murdered, my father killing himself in front of my young eyes and having to move around to different places did not help either. Now after many years of suffering I am finally able to live my last few years in peace. In addition, where was the sanctuary I have been looking for. Domino City.

Domino High school, my eyes roamed the school grounds as I still stood by the gate. I breathed in deep breaths and walked towards the office it was time for me to make my presence known. The bell rang just as I entered the office, my walk was filled with confidence no matter how nervous I felt inside I had to show that I was not. The office person looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class" she asked rather rudely I might add.

"Yes but I don't know what I have I am a new student here my name is Avelia Pegasus." she searched her computer for me and printed out my timetable along with a map of the school. I thanked her before making my way to E6. I looked down at the map she had given to me I was so focused on the map that I didn't notice the body in front of me, I bumped right into whoever it was and fell on top of the stranger. Before even looking at there face I quickly got up and apologized several times.

"Sorry" I said for the millionth time.

"It's fine, really" I looked up at him and saw a kind smile on his face. He lifted up his hand to shake mine it was a kind gesture and so I shook his hand not wanting to be rude.

"Hi I'm Joey Wheeler" he gave another smile.

"I'm Avelia Pegasus" his eyes bulged.

"Are you related to Maximillion Pegasus by any chance"

"Yea he's my uncle slash dad I guess" I looked down at my feet uncomfortable talking about my family.

"So what class are you in right now?" Joey asked trying to contain his excitement.

"I'm in room E6 but I have no idea where to go and every hallway seems to blend in with each other"

"Yay" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Um what." I asked.

"You're in my class come with me." I followed Joey back up a few hallways and finally we made it. Joey burst right through the door and smiled as he went and took his seat by I am guessing his friends. I walked up to the teacher and told him I was new and that Joey was helping me to my class. I thought I would add the last bit to keep Joey safe.

The teacher told everyone my first name and told me to go and sit by Joey. Thank god, there was a spare seat by him otherwise, I would have burst with nervousness.

The teacher just yelled out everyone's name to check if they were there and then he left us for the rest of the time to just talk with everyone. For a while, I just stared of into space not knowing what to say.

"Avelia." Yelled a voice next to me in a daze I looked over.

"Huh what?" I asked clearly confused I did not know what was happening. Joey and his friends laughed at me and I could not help myself from blushing I ducked my head down and let my silver hair cover my face.

"Avelia" I looked up and meet Joey's soft Hazel eyes.

"Yea"

"Here lemme introduce you to my friends over here is Tristan, over there is Tea that's Yugi and these two are Bakura and Duke" they all smiled as there names were said.

"So Avelia tell us something about yourself," Yugi asked.

"Um I don't know what to say," I answered.

"You could start with where did you use to got to school and where did you live simple questions like that" Bakura said.

"Ok well then in that case, I've never been to a public school until now and I've never stayed in one place for longer than a year" it was a truthful answer and so I was happy.

"Wow why do you move around all the time" Tristan questioned.

"Because my Uncle has business and stuff"

"Who's your Uncle?" Tea asked.

"Maximillion Pegasus" I mumbled. Everyone besides Joey looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Gosh people stop staring at me like that its making me feel weird," I almost shouted at them. It was quiet for a while until Joey jumped in.

"Do you have a deck." He asked.

"Yea sure why?"

"Do you have it with you now?" He said completely ignoring my small question.

"Yea why yo..." However, before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Play against me" He asked excitedly.

"Umm… Sure I guess so" He jumped in the air and punched it in excitement while making a hissing sound that sounded like he was shouting yesssss.

We set up on one of the desks.

"Alright Joey you can start off" I could see in his eyes he was struggling already. He played a monster card with 1300 ATK and 1000 DEF. I summoned my monster and soon after awhile I had finally reached the point where Joey could not win.

" I now summon the jewel of my deck Rainbow Dark Dragon (From Yu-Gi-Oh Gx)" It was time to finish this. I used the spell Swords of Concealing Light, then I used Dark Hunter's special effect, and finally it resulted me into attacking him directly with my dragon. Joey looked up at me eyes wide and mouth opened wide.

"Good game" I smiled kindly at him.

"I've never seen that card before, actually I haven't seen a lot of your cards in your deck," Yugi announced.

"Yea well my Uncle made these cards especially for me, there very rare and one of a kind" I smiled softly at everyone. Before everyone could start questioning me, again I quickly got up as the bell rang. I made sure that my deck was back in my cardholder locked away. I looked down at my timetable and saw that my first subject was Art. I loved art so I was excited for what awaited me.

That is the end of this chapter for the moment please review and tell me what you think I don't want to continue this story of no one's reading it. Anyways any requests for what happens in this story or just a comment anything at all you might like in this story tell me and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
